Kono Sekai no Katasumi de
by Kitsanken
Summary: The Kenshin-gumi come together one last time in a final performance, singing their farewells to the world. It's just too bad the key player didn't show up. Or did he? SONGFIC WITH NO LYRICS


**Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic**

_**Summary: **The Kenshin-gumi come together one last time in a final performance, singing their farewells to the world. It's just too bad the key player didn't show up. Or did he?_

_- PG - English - General – Song-Fic - Status: Complete –_

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha Fuji-TV SME Visual Works Inc. Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**Kono Sekai no Katasumi de**

By: Chiruken

Kamiya Kaoru, dressed in her favorite yellow kimono, long dark hair tied back into a ponytail with a feminine pink ribbon, blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears, stepped forward onto the stage. Slowly stepping towards the center of the stage and the waiting microphone, she wiped her damp palms against her thighs and forced a smile, blinking the tears back. Pausing before the microphone she gazed out over the packed theatre and the expectant audience. Drawing in a deep calming breath, she forced her smile to widen into a cheerful expression. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome! Tonight the cast of Rurouni Kenshin will be singing one final song for your listening pleasure. Unfortunately, due to an unforeseen emergency, Himura-san will not be joining us this evening." She paused, not letting her hurt disappointment show, and drew in another deep breath. "I'm sorry to say that this will be our last public appearance." Raising her hands in a placating gesture, she spoke into the ensuing confused rambling babble issuing from the audience. "And now, without further ado…"Kono Sekai no Katasumi de." Music began as the theatre dimmed and the spotlights focused on her in center stage. Closing her eyes, she let the notes wash over her, waiting for her cue in the beat, mind returning to her first meeting with Kenshin, the very beginning of the strange odyssey called "Rurouni Kenshin".

Slowly, reluctantly, Myoujin Yahiko stepped forward to join the young woman on the stage, expression determined, a faint blush of embarrassment spreading across the bridge of his nose when he caught sight of Tsubame in the front row. Swallowing, he took his place at Kaoru's side, wishing that Kenshin had changed his mind and come for their final performance after all. He glanced up at Kaoru briefly, knowing the young woman was close to tears. He'd have to have a word with Kenshin later…for both their sakes. With a soft sigh, he cleared his throat and pulled the microphone closer to him upon hearing his cue in the music. Yahiko smiled sadly, remembering his life before Kenshin came into it. Who would've thought that a street punk like him would've become a regular cast member in a hit series like Kenshin's show?

The two performers prepared to take up Kenshin's part and opened their mouths to do so when an unfamiliar clear voice came over the P.A. system.

In a daze, Kaoru automatically sang her part, eyes wide with uncertainty as she scanned the dark recesses of the back of the theatre and then her confused gaze darted around the shadowed wings on either side of the stage, searching for the unknown singer.

Yahiko and Kaoru glanced at each other with identical expression of confusion. Each read the same question in the other's eyes: Who was this unknown singer taking over Himura Kenshin's part? Unfortunately they didn't have time to contemplate the question thoroughly as the music was continuing and they had to go on with their parts.

Sagara Sanosuke made his way to center stage with his easy gate, brown eyes roving over the stage and audience curiously, obviously trying to locate the mystery singer as well. As the music swelled to his part he halted beside Kaoru, placing one large, bandaged hand on her shoulder and giving a gentle squeeze as he raised his cordless microphone, closing his eyes and drawing in a deep calming breath. _Damn Kenshin for not being here for jou-chan!_ He thought bitterly. But despite his anger, his mind traveled back to his first meeting with the red-haired swordsman. A grin crossed his face as he remembered how stubborn he'd been back then and the measures Kenshin had gone to in his attempt to make him see reason.

Takani Megumi, dark hair falling loosely down her back and swaying against her hips as she hurried across the stage in Sanosuke's wake, blinked the tears from her dark eyes, refusing to ruin their last performance with a display of emotional histrionics. So what that Ken-san hadn't shown up? She sniffed and ignored the burning sensation of unshed tears in her eyes. So what that he'd shown her a path towards redemption and saved her from a life of crime? So what that she owed him her very life? She took her place beside Sanosuke, leaning in close so she could use his microphone easily, casting a quick glance towards Kaoru, seeing the deep sorrow in her expressive eyes, and swore softly under her breath, vowing to hunt down Himura Kenshin and give him a piece of her mind for the callus way he'd treated the little tanuki who loved him unconditionally and probably still would despite the fact that he'd neglected to show up for their final public performance. She looked up at Sanosuke questioningly, silently asking if he knew whom the mystery singer could possibly be. He shrugged and shook his head slightly, moving the microphone closer to her. Pushing the questions from her mind, she concentrated instead on the song she was singing, digging deep within herself and filling the words with all the pent up emotion she felt inside.

Kaoru pushed her curiosity aside and leaned closer to the microphone set up in the center of the stage, closer to Yahiko, placing her arm around his shoulders and squeezing lightly. She smiled when he reached up and covered her hand with one of his own. She glanced down into the boy's dark eyes, affection softening her features when she saw his smile. _He can be such a brat sometimes…but he's still a good kid._ She counted off the beats then drew in a quick breath, closing her eyes and continuing with the song.

Looking up at Sanosuke's familiar grinning expression, Kaoru couldn't help but smile in return. He was like an older brother to her. She leaned her head against his shoulder briefly in a show of affection for the former gang member. She was thankful to Kenshin for bringing them together…for making them into a family. Even if the show was over, the series cancelled, and Kenshin had disappeared, she knew the remaining members of the cast would remain steadfast friends no matter what the future held.

Placing their arms around each other, they leaned close, their deep fondness for each other clear for anyone watching them under the bright glaring spotlights of the stage. All four smiled and swayed slightly to the music, counting silently until the musical cue signaled that it was time, then all same in unison.

A soft, familiar voice sounded throughout the theatre, singing sweetly. Slowly, Sekihara Tae stepped forward from the audience, making her way towards the stage, tear filled eyes shining with love and admiration, and when she looked at Kaoru, compassion filled her friendly features.

Kaoru smiled and held her hands out to Tae in welcome, urging her onto the stage with them. Looking out over the audience, she saw several other people standing and making their way towards the stage. Squinting into the bright lights, she struggled to see clearly who was approaching. Suddenly her eyes flew wide as she gasped, thankful the microphone wasn't directly in front of her yet since Yahiko was now handing it to her. She shook her head in awe as she watched everyone she'd met through Kenshin coming forward with smiles and tears. So distracted was she that she almost missed her cue to sing, joining Tae in a duet of sorts, even if it was for one word only.

As Tae finally made her way up onto the stage by way of the steps to the side, Sanosuke and Megumi each greeted her with a hug, pulling her closer, just in time for the next chorus.

As the instrumental started, Kaoru smiled at everyone, returning hugs hastily, then froze as the unknown singer's voice rang out once again, this time clearer, closer. Slowly, almost afraid to hope, Kaoru turned to face the audience again. Tears filled her eyes as she saw the one person she most wanted to see slowly approaching the stage with a gentle smile curving his lips upwards. Despite everything, the questions that should be running through her mind, the accusations she should be flinging, she found everything ending in one small, insignificant thought: _I didn't know he could sing!_

Himura Kenshin, violet eyes steady on Kaoru's smiling face lifted the microphone and, to everyone's utter shock, sang in a clear and perfect tenor. This is where I belonged…with my family…the people I love.

Moving to stand beside Kaoru, he offered her an apologetic smile before gently encircling her slender form in his strong arms, holding the microphone for both of them to sing together.

Everyone, the whole cast of Rurouni Kenshin, stepped forward, surrounding Kenshin and Kaoru, each raising their voices to sing joyfully to the audience of their hopes, fears, loves, regrets and prayers for the days that both came and left and for the future spreading out before them. Those in the audience found themselves moved close to tears by the pure emotion emanating from the group of people standing up on stage singing their final farewell to each other, the world, and the man who'd drawn the least likely and most bizarre group of people together with the shear magnetism of his personality and the generosity of his heart: Himura Kenshin.

**_Author's Notes:_**

_This was originally intended as a Song-Fic, complete with lyrics. Now that the lyrics are gone, it doesn't seem to make much sense. A Song-Fic with no lyrics is rather silly and pointless. Due to FFn's policy, this is now a Song-Fic with no lyrics._


End file.
